Tu préfères un bain ou une douche ?
by Gold Fish Forever
Summary: One Shot Super Junior Yaoi Lemon : Super Junior prennent un peu de vacances à la campagne... Des vacances au goût de lemon pour certains...


**Base :** Super Junior !

**Auteure :** Gold Fish

**Genre :** Yaoi (et Lemon, tant qu'à faire… )

**Couple :** EunHyuk x DongHae

**Note de l'auteure :** toutes ces idées me sont venues au cours de plusieurs et diverses activités durant la journée…

**Titre :** Tu préfères un bain ou une douche ?

Par ce bel après-midi de mai, le soleil brillait et tapait violemment sur leir adorable tête, le chant des oiseaux emplissait l'ambiance sonore de la campagne et des beaux arbrfes fruitiers en fleurs. Seules les voix humaines de discussion entre les membres du groupe venait perturber cet agréable calme. Ils se promenaient à présent depuis deux bonnes heures, qu'ils avaient vite remplies en parlant de tout et de rien, profitant de leurs courtes vacances pour ne pas évoquer le sujet tabou du repos : le travail.

Quand leur longue promenade vint enfin à son terme et qu'ils eurent rejoint le village, le cher Leader annonça :

« Bon les gars, ce soir, on dort à l'hotel, dans le village. J'ai réservé quatre chambres de trois, ça vous va ? »

Le reste du groupe hocha la tête de satisfaction avant que KiBum ne prisse la parole, un peu anxieux :

« Euh… T'as déterminé des groupes, pour les répartitions, ou on choisit nous-même ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit LeeTeuk, Vous vous arrangerez entre vous ! Pourquoi ?

— Ben… Moi j'veux pas dormir dans la même chambre que HeeChul ! s'exclama KiBum

— Pis ShinDong, il ronfle ! ajouta KangIn

— Mais j't'en prie, mon cher… râla le gros

— Et moi, j'veux partager ma chambre qu'avec RyeoWook ! lança YeSung

— SungMin… Viens avec moi ! supplia à ce dernier KyuHyun

Han la chance ! Moi aussi j'le veux ! bouda SiWon

Oh là là… soupira KyuHyun, Ben viens aussi.

Moi et LeeTeuk, ça va pas l'faire… pesta DongHae

Et n'oubliez pas que j'suis là, moi ! » cria ShinDong

Quand le niveau sonore eut enfin atteint son paroxysme, ainsi que la patience du Leader, celui-ci hurla sur toutes ces têtes bruyantes son exigence du silence. À la voix de LeeTeuk, tous se turent soudainement, faisant s'installer un pesant silence de mort, brisé par l'imposant Ange qui dit :

« Bon, décidez-vous pour l'histoire des chambres, débrouillez-vous entre vous… Moi je boucherai la place restante. »

Puis, sur ces paroles, il commença à entraîner le groupe vers le Grand Hotel du village. Arrivés là-bas, il récupéra à l'accueil les clefs de chaque chambre, afin de faire visiter à tout le monde leur lieu de repos pour cette nuit et pour la suivante. Une fois leurs choix faits avec difficulté, les répartitions se présentaient ainsi :

1ière chambre : RyeoWook – YeSung – KangIn

2ième chambre : SungMin – KyuHyun - SiWon

3ième chambre : HeeChul – EunHyuk - DongHae

4ième chambre : KiBum - ShinDong – LeeTeuk

Et tous ceux qui exigeaient ne pas être avec untel ou untel étaient contents !

Quand ils eurent posé la totalité de leurs affaires et furent installés, YeSung, impatient de manger, leur proposa d'aller au restaurant avoisinant, afin de se remplir l'estomac pour la nuit. Après leur marche continue durant toute la journée, la propisition fut de suite acceptée avec plaisir et l'auteur de cette bonne idée les attira vers une bonne auberge d'allure accueillante et chaleureuse. Ils profitèrent d'être en vacances pour prendre quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de manger, une quelconque spécialité régionale. Le menu n'était pas très varié alors les douzes amis se virent obligés de commander presque la même les uns les autres, selon leurs goûts. Pendant tout le repas, EunHyuk ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à son ami DongHae, qui ne se rendit compte de rien évidemment. Il hésita même un instant à se faire un peu remarquer pour attirer son attention et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de lui, mais il ne le fit pas, pensant que le moment et le lieu étaient mal choisis, surtout si les autres y voyaient quelque chose.

Le festin campagnard terminé, ils se décidèrent à rentrer à l'hotel passer une bonne nuit au chaud et reprendre des forces pour le lendemain. Tous allèrent dans leur chambre respective qu'ils partageaient à regret ou non avec deux autres membres de leur groupe très soudé. Les partenaires d'une même pièce s'entendaient plutôt bien, ils passeraient donc une agréable nuit.

Rentrés dans leur chambre, HeeChul, EunHyuk et DongHae déballèrent leurs affaires avec tout l'entrain et la bonne humeur que ce moment passé ensemble leur avait procuré et, sortant son vêtement de nuit (pour ne pas dire un pyjama) et le tenant sous son bras, DongHae annonça qu'il allait se laver. HeeChul, lui, s'était avachi sur son lit, détendant ses muscles endoloris par la marche effectuée durant la journée, et finit par s'allonger complètement au-dessus de ses draps propres, en regardant son ami s'éloigner. Celui-ci se dirigeait en traînant des pieds en direction de la salle de bain, quand il sentit une main dans son dos le tirer en arrière. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il se rendit bien vite compte que c'était EunHyuk qui l'avait retenu de la sorte et s'étonna de sa situation. Il voulut alors lui demander :

« Hum, EunHyuk… Je peux… aller me laver ? »

L'appelé ne tarda pas à réagir et à l'entraîner dans la salle de bain, avant d'y fermer la porte. Il plaqua vivement son compagnon contre le mur et se colla à lui en lui disant :

« Tu préfères un bain ou une douche ?

— Euh… hésita le plus jeune, de quoi tu parles ? J'fais comme je veux et… Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

— Je veux te laver moi-même ! lui avoua t-il en rougissant

— Hein ? T…toi ? » s'interloqua t-il, choqué

La main d'EunHyuk parcourut lascivement le torse de son ami recouvert de son T-shirt en sueur, tentant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Déconcerté, DongHae voulut en savoir plus sur ses intentions et se risqua à le questionner naïvement :

« Mais… Pourquoi…?

— Contente-toi d'répondre ! Tu veux un bain ou une douche ? lui lança t-il de façon exigeante

— Euh… Un bain, s'il te plaît. » se soumit-il en souriant

Sur ce, EunHyuk obéit et alla faire couler dans la baignoire une eau chaude et limpide qui donne on ne peut plus envie de s'y jeter. Puis il revint voir son bel amour et continua là où il s'en était arrêté. Il s'approcha de lui, glissant ses grandes mains sous le haut de DongHae qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir au contact de ses doigts fins et habiles. Enfin, il se décida à le débarrasser de son vêtement, et s'attaqua de suite au reste : le bas. La «victime» frémit quand elle sentit la main de son partenaire se poser sur son bas-ventre et défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Et lentement, il baissa son jean jusqu'au sol, quand il se rendit compte que son DongHae était en train d'en faire le même avec ses vêtements. Cela le réjouit plus que tout de voir que son amour lui était payé de retour. À présent dénudés et ayant pour seul habit leur boxer chacun, le plus âgé se décida à passer à l'action. Il prit avec beaucoup de conviction dans ses bras son jeune danseur et le déposa dans la baignoire à mi-pleine d'eau. Il arrêta le robinet, ce qui apaisa leurs oreilles, dérangées par le puissant bruit d'écoulement. Se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, il s'empressa de lui ôter son gênant boxer, ainsi que le sien, lui faisant enfin découvrir la beauté de son corps nu offert à lui. Contemplant la merveille qu'il avait au-dessus de son corps tout aussi désirable, il perdit tout contrôle de lui-même, se laissant guider pas son aîné. Celui-ci n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'allonger légèrement contre lui, et posa avec toute sa pure délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes. En ce moment, le jeune et vulnérable artiste sentit en lui une chaude vague de bonheur, qui le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Il approfondit leur baiser, intensifiant son plaisir à enfin pouvoir toucher le magnifique corps de l'homme qu'il avait tant convoité. EunHyuk prit le même régal à jouer avec la langue de son futur amant, et quitta à regret sa bouche pour aller se concentrer plus bas. Il se mit à embrasser joyeusement son torse, avant de s'arrêter pour aller mordre avec plaisance ses tétons dressés. DongHae ne retint même pas un faible cri de satisfaction qui ne laissa pas indifférent son partenaire. Ce dernier voulait tout de même aller plus loin et fit glisser encore un peu plus sa tête vers le bas, jusqu'à découvrir sous ses yeux emplis de désir le membre modestement tendu de son homme. Il prit alors ses hanches entre ses mains et commença à le lécher dans toute sa longueur, arrachant à son chéri de doux gémissements réjouissants. Puis ne voulant pas trop faire durer le supplice, il le prit donc entièrement dans sa bouche, exécutant dessus d'agréables va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. DongH ae, submergé par le plaisir, alors que son amant s'amusait à enrouler sensuellement sa langue autour de son érection atteignit rapidement la jouissance et laissa EunHyuk avaler sa semence avec régal. Ce dernier désirait toujours autant l'autre et n'en pouvant plus de son désir démesuré, il se proposa de le faire aller plus loin :

« Dis, Hyung…

— Je t'aime. » murmura t-il à son oreille

Le plus âgé sentit battre à toute allure son cœur dans sa poitrine, et comprit très bien qu'à ce moment, son ami avait tout autant envie de lui. Il ne se fit pas prier et inséra avec lenteur un doigt dans son intimité, le faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur, cette fois. Il s'en voulait de savoir que cela lui faisait mal mais il savait aussi que la suite allait lui faire un bien fou et y glissa alors un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Après quelques instants, quand il le jugea fin près et habitué à l'intrusion, il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe durci et entra doucement en lui. Il entama sa course folle vers le septième ciel, commençant au début par aller et venir lentement en lui, puis petit à petit, ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et intenses. Quand l'orgasme fut atteint par les deux jeunes hommes, l'entrepreneur et dominateur coréen se déversa en son tout récent amant dans un râle de satisfaction et un cri de plaisir.

HeeChul, qui était dans la chambre à côté de la salle de bain mal sonorisée, avait tout entendu depuis le début et élargit ses lèvres en un grand sourire à l'écoute de leurs cris. Il était heureux pour eux. Il avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps la recherche mutuelle entre les deux chanteurs d'exception et venait de voir (ou d'entendre, putôt) qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à partager ce premier moment de bonheur extrême ensemble.

Les tourteraux à présent démunis de toute virginité, se laissèrent tomber l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'eau à présent froide de la baignoire, afin de reprendre un peu leur souffle et leurs esprits. EunHyuk manqua de s'endormir et, réveillé par un coup de coude de son son partenaire, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il était beau. Encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il le contempla quelques secondes avant de se munir du gel douche de l'hotel mis à disposition, en versa plusieurs gouttes au creux de sa main qu'il posa sur le corps épuisé de son amant. Il étala avec soin le nettoyant sur la totalité de sa peau moite et frotta chaque partie afin qu'il ait un homme très propre. Puis il le rinça, faisant défiler de minces filets d'eau tiède sur tout son corps et créant des petites bulles mousseuses qui filèrent vite, chassées par le liquide.

EunHyuk sortit du bain et alla chercher un peignoir qu'il posa sur les épaules de son amour, une fois qu'il fut en dehors de l'eau. À son tour, il prit une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille, cachant sa virilité et emmena DongHae hors de la salle de bain. HeeChul sourit en les voyant arriver. Le plus jeune le regarda avec anxiété, devinant qu'il savait tout. Il ouvrit la bouche pour apparemment lui en parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer, coupé par le témoin :

« Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'le répèterai pas à LeeTeuk… ni aux autres… »

DongHae ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'esquisser un petit «merci» sur ses belles lèvres.

« Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux, ajouta t-il avec sincérité

— Merci, HeeChul, t'es adorable… Bon, moi j'commenca à être fatigué, pas vous ? »

終わり~

Bon, j'admets, ça fait fait pas très long, mais bon… Si ça plaît aux lectrices, ça va ! (enfin, j'espère ! j'ai pas passé une nuit entière à écrire un Yaoi nul, rassurez-moi…?)

Voilà, c'était ma troisième (oui, que la troisième T.T ) fanfic'…


End file.
